Forget me nots and moonlight on a raven wing
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: thanks to i.walk.threw.walls... i love you! this is a naruto sasuke one and i think its acctually kinda cute... just read it!


Forget me not

1

Flames liked the sky painting the fading colors red and gold a startling display of scarlet crimson and a briliant wash of maize.

"No! My children! They're still in there! Help them!" a mother screams from outside the blazing inferno.

The blaze out of control ignores her pleas her raged screams to 'stop stop please'. The fire fighters run from the building as it explodes. Inside the children are trying to escape one young one old. Older grippes his baby brother tight to his chest he has burns all over his body from the heat around them.

He knows this isn't a normal fire it is demonic and meant to kill off the sons of the uzumaki family. The older boy trips and falls to his knees his brother sleeps on the 5 year old is under the influence of a powerful sleeping spell. The elder boy, kyuubi, calls on his dormant powers. In his fight for his brother and his own safety, he breaks down every wall ever built to keep the extreme magic's contained within him and lets it loose, it, his magic, takes the form of a 9 tailed kitsune. The roar of the beast kills the flames leavening the two boys surrounded by ash. The older 16-year-old, kyuubi, blonde struggles to breath. The non-heated air a shock to his system. His only words are a garbled plea to the firefighters….

"Please…. Don't t-take my brother from me…."

(5 years later)

Kyuubi uzumakis's ears twitched when he heard the faint click of the door.

"Hello Sasuke. Naruto is out back." He said to the quiet and clearly complex 12-year-old shifter boy.

"Okay." The boy mumbled as he padded out of the room. Kyuubi smiled ant returned to the task at hand literally. Ran his fingers over the page in his book again touching each cluster of raised bumps trying and failing to read brail. He'd just have to have Naruto or Itachi read it to him. He loathed asking either of the males to read it to him…. He wished he could read it but being blind and all. He sighed and set the tome aside. He stood clutching onto the cane he used to find his way sometimes. He walked out on to the back porch and watched the boy's play; well he watched their extremely strange and abnormal auras. Naruto was red and gold and Sasuke was dark blue with a little black and sky blue. He smiled as Sasuke tackled Naruto.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't get in to the dirt." The older shifter Itachi shouted at the two who purposely rolled in the dirt. Kyuubi laughed at the two until he saw Naruto's start to get mad, the younger blonde had frightfully strong powers that easily tare the person he attacked as well as him self apart. Kyuubi heard him utter a water spell and watched the magic drench the other boy who jumped on Naruto getting them both all wet and muddy.

"Boy's stop fighting!" Kyuubi said the two always listened to the blind mage why he did not know he had a guess it had to do with what he'd done the last time they'd disobeyed him.

"Kyuu! Can we go swim in the pond?" his brother shouted.

"Why not, I'll call you for dinner. Be good and no drowning each other!" he shouted as the two ran towards the large pond.

Naruto sprinted towards the pond. Sasuke was close behind him. He stopped to shed his shirt and kick off his shoes simultaneously. Then he jumped into the water. He popped up as Sasuke was jumping in he held up a small shield that blocked the splash he watched as his friend pop up and smooth his dark hair back. Naruto splashed him and got glared at by Sasuke who then dove beneath the water. Naruto looked around and he felt a hand close around his ankle he was pulled under the water before he could shriek. He was pinned under the water by Sasuke who stared down at him. Naruto created an air bubble that surrounded them so they sat at the bottom of the pond. Sasuke atop Naruto. The raven rolled off of Naruto and plopped down next to him. The two of them watched the fish swim over top of them.

"This reminds me of the time when ani and me went to Anteguchieiso 'the lake of many creatures.' We dove for pearls there. When we dove we saw so many creatures Undine, sirens, Giant coy and something akin to your octopus was so awesome! Someday you'll have to see it with me Naruto." The young teen said with a smile as bright as the sun Naruto couldn't help but shyly return that smile he adored it when Sasuke talked about his world and how they'd doo things like go giant coy fishing and running in the forests and go eat their fill of ripe sweet black berries… Naruto wanted to go do all that and more with Sasuke…. He wished his time under the pond could last forever.

The world was not with the two friends as they swam to shore upon the sand the shifter boy fidgeted restlessly glancing at the young 12-year-old blonde.

"Sa-Sasuke c-can we go in? I-im c-c-cold…" the mage asked his small body shivering and his teeth chattering together as a cold late evening breeze wafted over them.

"Y-yea… uh Naruto… I…c-can I k-kiss you?" he asked Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the young mage to get mad but it never happened….

"Wh-what kind of kiss?" Sasuke blinked and stared at the blonde dumbfounded.

"I wanna kiss you on the mouth…" Sasuke replied quietly. Edging closer to the other. The blonde bit his lip in that way he did when he was thinking hard like he didn't know what he wanted. Sasuke wanted to kiss that chewed on lip. He was growing up and his ani said that it was okay to feel funny like he wanted to do things only grown ups did. Like what he knew his ani wanted to do with his mate dei-chan when they returned to home. Well that stuff… not the fighting and nearly killing each other part but the lazy kisses and holding… Sasuke wanted to do that with Naruto his best friend.

"O-okay…" Sasuke blinked and stared at Naruto for a minuet. The blonde was bright red and wouldn't meet his eyes. Sasuke found he pulling Naruto close to him his heart was thundering in his chest. He felt this odd sensation to push Naruto down and bite him. He touched the others scared cheek and let out a shaky breathe. He carefully pressed heir lips together and kissed the boy he considered his best friend…

"SASUKE! NARUTO! DINNER!" the two pre pubescent boys jumped at the elder mages loud cry of their names.

"COMEIN' KYUUBI!" Naruto hollered back Sasuke sighed and started to walk back to the house but was stopped by a hand on his wrist he turned and gasped as Naruto's lips closed over his in a quick kiss. And he stood dumbfounded and perplexed as the other ran up to the house…. And that was how they lived, if only for a short while longer…

"This is not a matter of what you feel is right mage! It is a matter of my brother and I fulfilling our end of the contract!" kyuubi flinched he hated this part of his agreement with Itachi…

"I am trying. I can only work as fast as the world will let me… this will further screw up my eyes and lengthen the time the two of them have to be apart… but soon you will return to your mate." He replied to the distraught wolf shifter who was steadily loosing control of his human shape and reverting to wolf his ears had long since changed and his hands that gripped kyuubis shirt looked more like paws… er felt more like paws. E growled at the mage kyuubi sighed and pushed the wolf away.

"I will have it ready by tomorrow night… you must tell Naruto and Sasuke and I shall give you the memory suppressant to make it easier on them both."

"Very well." The wolf growled taking the offered bottle of elixir.

"A-ani? w-why are we going to the woods? Wh-why'd you say we had to leave? I-i dont w-want to leave Naruto…" Itachi flinched as his half asleep brother spoke.

"Because otuoto… we have to tonight we can go back to our world." The boy paused and tried to go back to the house.

"No! W-wait I-I promised naru! I said we'd go together! WAIT!" the nearly teen cried trying to get free of itachi's grip.

"We cannot bring him you need to forget about him Sasuke!" Itachi growled quickly loosing his temper with the other wolf shifter.

"Yes please forget it will make the pain easier…" Sasuke flinched as he heard kyuubis voice. He saw the mage draped in only his black spell-casting robe there was mud smeared on his face and hands.

"Is it ready?" Itachi asked. Sasuke swallowed hard and tried again to run from the two older males.

"Yes… I shall begin but he needs to be knocked out in order for him to not be hurt in his struggles…" Sasuke gasped and suddenly he was punched and his world went black.

Naruto woke with a start. He felt like something important was happening in the yard he got up and ran out to see kyuubi and Itachi and a lump he identified as Sasuke gathered around a candle lit mud pit. Naruto knew the spell his brother was doing… he was doing the "terra transfer" or "world transfer" he was sending the two wolfs back to their world… Naruto ran towards them but was screamed at by kyuu.

"NARUTO! STOP!" the elder mage shouted as Naruto approached the circle of mud. He froze as he actually saw Sasuke. Red and black eyes fluttered open and gazed at him

"Na-naru… c-c'mon…" the other cried stretching out his hand.

"As soon as I open the portal you have 62 seconds to get threw so you have to sprint. Ready…"

Naruto panicked

"Sa-sasuke! D-don't leave me you jerk! D-don't go! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as the fabric of space-time tore to reveal the other world it was beautiful! But it was taking away his Sasuke! The two wolfs disappeared into the vortex and it closed leaving Naruto and kyuubi all alone in the world. The shock proved to be too much for Naruto and he fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
